Le futur atil changer ?
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Fiction pour CHibi-Rizahawkeye, reprenos l'uchiha, Sabine 02, belledandy1402, laup0110, Serleena et tout ceux qui attende la suite de pour changer le futur ! Amour: Havoc/Tailors; Trinagant/Riza et ... Secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leur auteur. Sur ce bonne lecture !! Ps : Ceci est dédié à tous ceux qui attendaient la suite de ma précédente fiction « Pour changer le futur ». Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, je tiens juste à vous conseillez de le chapitre de fin de cette fiction. Il vous aidera à comprendre le débout de cette fiction. Bon assez parler, je vous laisse à la lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Roy Mustang était assis près d'une cheminée. Il regardait sans cligniez des yeux, les flammes oranges, jaunes et rouges vif, dansées. Il se posait plusieurs questions. _Comment ce couteau est-il arrivé dans la poche gauche de mon blouson ? Pourquoi ce rêve ? De plus, Riza reste injoignable. Pour quelle raison ?_ Pendant qu'il pensait, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un anneau en or. Tout à coup, l'objet glissa de ses mains pour atterrir sur le sol juste à côté du feu. Sortant ainsi définitivement Roy de ses pensés. Il regarda l'anneau. Il lut brièvement l'inscription qui y était gavé :

- Moi, aussi mon ange, je suis à toi pour toujours.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Au même instant, dans un obscur manoir, une femme blonde regardait la pleine lune. Elle aussi se posé des questions. Sachant qu'elle ne trouvera guère de réponses ce soir, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle décrocha un pendentif en forme de cœur de son cou et le posa sur un chevet en fer et se hissa sous ses draps de soie. Alors que minuit sonna, la jeune femme fut réveillée par une chose qui attrapa son pied. Elle tendit son bras droit pour allumer la lumière, mais la chose sauta sur son bras. Ella avança sa main gauche pour enlever la chose et sentit que la chose était poilue. Une fois que la lumière fut allumée, elle vit un petit chat gris avec seulement le bas de ses petites pattes blanches :

- Bonjour toi ! Fit-elle en prenant le petit chat dans ses bras et en caressent la tête.

La femme se recoucha avec l'animal qui c'était endormit sur son épaule gauche.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le soleil se leva vite à Central City. Les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter dès cinq heures du matin. Mais ce qui réveilla notre cher et tendre colonel Mustang ne fut pas un oiseau. Ou alors, c'est animal devait être une espèce d'oiseau inconnue. Il avait quatre pattes. Une robe de couleur noire et blanche lui parcourait tout le corps. Il était encore jeune car dans deux mois, il fêterait sa première année. Cet animal se prénommait Black Hayate. Ce grand chien surmoi et intelligent, monta dans le lit du colonel Roy Mustang. Dès qu'il entendit le réveille de ce dernier, il mordit l'orteil droit de Roy. Ce fut dans un hurlement de douleur que notre très cher colonel se réveilla. Une fois debout, il commença à injurier Black Hayate :

- Black Hayate, mon chien c'est bien toi !! Déclara Roy tout heureux et en prenant l'animal dans ses bras.

- Si tu es là, cela veut dire que ta maman est là, aussi !!

Black Hayate le regarda. C'est alors que Roy vit une lettre autour du coup de Black Hayate. Il la décrocha puis la lu :

- Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour couvrir son absence !

Après avoir dit cette phrase, il partit se préparer pour aller travailler.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une heure plus tard, au QG de Central, Roy se demandait où il allait pouvoir trouvé une femme militaire pour remplacé sa Riza. Il se voyait déjà faire l'annonce :

« Homme assez mignon, qui aime que lui obéisse, cherche femme pour remplacer sa subalterne pour un contrat à durer indéterminé. Critère de recherche, la femme doit être militaire, sexy, doit aimer le cuir, doit savoir manier les armes à feu, danser, mais plus que tout, discrète, silencieuse, maniaque. Travaille demander : la femme doit faire travailler et rêver le colonel Mustang, si vous savez qui pourrait faire l'affaire, appeler au 00055566689 et demander Roy Mustang avec votre voix la plus sexy de tout l'univers ».

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il percuta une femme soldat. Cette femme avait les cheveux courts, des yeux vert bouteille :

- Caporal Tailors à vos ordres monsieur !

- _J'ai trouvé la personne que je cherchais ! _Bonjours, caporal… ?

- Tailors, monsieur !

- _Tailors, attend c'est…_Vous être le jeune homme enfin la jeune femme qu'il y a une semaine ?

- Oui monsieur

- Vous étiez un homme à cette époque !

- Et vous, vous sembliez plus intelligent !

- Vous être exatement la personne que je recherche !!

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Etre-vous sévère ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Répondez c'est tout !

- Cela dépend, monsieur !

- Avez-vous le sens de l'observation ?

- Oui

- Savez-vous tirer à l'arme à feu ?

- Oui

- Aimez-vous travailler dans le silence ?

- Oui

- Alors, caporal Tailors, je vous demanderai de me rendre quelques petits services !

- Vous être vraiment étrange colonel, mais je veux bien.

- Bien, vous allez devoir me faire travaillez en me menacent avec votre arme de service, vous allez devoir faire régner le silence dans le bureau avec votre plus belle et sévère voix, mais surtout, voulez devoir empêcher le lieutenant Havoc de fumer ! C'est comprit ?

- Oui ! Répondit Tailors en écarquillant les yeux !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 1, il vous a plus. Moi personnellement, je me demande comment Tailors va empêcher Havoc de fumer ? J'ai une petite idée mais vous ? Donc l'histoire ce met peut à peu en place. Petite question, la femme est-elle Vraiment Riza ? Si, non, ou est-elle passé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La matinée c'était plutôt bien passer dans le bureau de Roy Mustang. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Roy Mustang travailla jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand midi sonna, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman se précipitèrent vers le caporal Tailors :

- Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ? Demanda Fuery.

- Avec joie ! Répondit Tailors

- Et vous colonel ? Demanda Havoc

- C'est gentil de votre part Havoc, mais j'ai du travail en retard !

- Vous allez bien mon colonel ? Demanda Breda

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben, vous travaillez ! Répondit Havoc sous le choc

- Je suis bien obliger de travailler puisque le lieutenant Hawkeye est malade !

- Ben, ça aussi c'est bizarre ! Rétorqua Havoc

- Il parle toujours comme ça au colonel ? Demanda Tailors en chuchotant à l'oreille de Fuery.

- Non, là, ils sont en plein échauffement !!

Tailors regarda Fuery. Son regard trahissait sa pensée :

- Un problème caporal Tailors ? Demanda Roy en voyant son visage.

- Euh…Oui…Enfin…Non !

- Elle est plus bizarre qu'Hawkeye ! Déclara Havoc en chuchotant à l'oreille de Breda.

- C'est sur ! Mais en tout cas, elle me fait moins peur d'Hawkeye ! Répondit Breda sur le même ton.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Dans la cantine de la caserne de Central City, Breda mangeait comme un enfant de deux ans, Fuery discutait avec Falman et Havoc avait les yeux rivés sur les secrétaires qui entraient dans le réfectoire. Tout à coup, Fuery demanda :

- Que pensez –vous de votre première matinée travail ?

- Que vous être des cas potentiellement dangereux et je demande comment mademoiselle Riza fait pour vous supportez !

- Mademoiselle Riza ? C'est qui celle-là ? Demanda Havoc

- Réfléchissez un peu ! Répondit Tailors espérer.

- Je ne peu pas !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Tailors en se levant !

- Je ne suis pas un miroir !

- Non, mais vous auriez du être pompier !

- Comment ça ?

- Vous fumez comme un pompier !

- Ah ! J'ai envie de vous embrassez !

- Moi aussi, mais jetez votre cigarette avant !

Havoc et Tailors s'embrassèrent. Breda, Fuery et Falman étaient sous le choc. Tous les officiers et subalternes présent dans le réfectoire regardèrent la table où Havoc et Tailors s'embrassèrent.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Aux toilettes des femmes, une femme crachait dans les lavabos. Le lieutenant Ross entra à ce moment là :

- Vous allez bien caporal Tailors ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- J'ai bouche qui put la cigarette !!

- Vous avez fait très fort, pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'arrivé.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Assis sur un banc, dans la cour du QG, Fuery et Falman discutaient. Fuery fessait une drôle de tête :

- Je n'en reviens pas, il a osé l'embrassé ! Fit-il dégouté.

- C'est surprenant, oui. Déclara Falman

- C'est dégoutant. Il ne l'a jamais remarqué avant et il suffit qu'elle arrive dans notre service pour qu'il la trouve à son goût. C'est injuste, je l'avais remarqué avant lui !

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Falman sous le choc.

- Bien sur !

IIIIIIIIIIII

A l'intérieur du QG, Havoc se rinçait lui aussi la bouche. Breda le regarda et rigola :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Fit sèchement Havoc

- Toi.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, alors oubli ça toute suite !!

- Oui, oui.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Treize heures, quand Tailors entra dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, elle le trouva endormit. Elle essaya de le réveiller mais rien ne marcha. Au moment, où elle allait lui crier dans les oreilles Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery entrèrent :

- Je le savais, le colonel n'a pas travailler, il a juste fait un petit sommeille ! Hurla glorieusement Breda.

- Euh ! Comment fait-on pour le réveiller ? Demanda Tailors

- WOUHA, IL Y A LE LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE EN SOUS-VÊTEMENT DANS LA COURE !! Cria Havoc

- Où ça ? Demanda Roy en courant vers la fenêtre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 2. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


End file.
